Jadekat Week Day 5: Graveyard Shift
by bardofspace
Summary: {Edited} Image belongs to lookkiky.tumblr. Jade kills a guy and makes a plan with Karkat to hide the body. See if you can figure out who she killed.


Jade was walking home, umbrella in hand, like she did every night when she finished her shift at work. It had been raining earlier before she left and her brother John wouldn't let her leave without it. It wasn't raining now, just very cold, and it cut through her skin harshly. The street was completely deserted, aside from the odd car passing every once and a while. She was shivering, her teeth were chattering. She stopped outside an alley way, and zipped up the hoodie she "borrowed" from her boyfriend over her uniform.

She didn't see the man come out of the alley, she only heard his heavy breathing and felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even think, she just swung her umbrella at him. He growled out curses as he stumbled backwards, falling into the darkness. Then she heard a loud thud.

Jade stood there frozen, shocked at watch just happened. She could hear her blood thumping as if it was drumming in her ears. She walked into the alley where the man fell, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw his silhouette against the ground. She keeled down to check his pulse, but there's was none. She stood up, her knees of her trousers were wet with blood.

"Shit, shit, shit." She gasped. She didn't mean to do this, and what the hell was he doing here anyways? It all didn't really matter right now. She had to get rid of him. Her hands shaking, she pulled out her phone from her pocket. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Hello?" He said, and she sighed in relief.

"Karkat, I need your help."

* * *

The car pulled up on the side of the road. Its engine stopped and lights went out. Only then did Jade go it to see him. As soon as he stepped our of his car he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Karkat asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." She said quietly. "Did you ring her?"

"Yes. She said it's okay." He told her and she nodded.

She led him to where to body was. She hadn't notice that Karkat had a roll of large bin bags in his hand. He took one and started to put the body into it. She had to turn away from them, she just couldn't look at this.

"I'll need you to me carry him with me to the car." He said. She took a deep breath and turned around to help. They brought him to the car and stuffed him into the boot as quickly as they could. They then got into the car and started to drive away.

"So, who even is this douche bag?" Karkat asked.

"I told you on the phone, I don't know who he is. He just jumped out at me." She said. "I didn't exactly think to ask for his name."

"So you hit him?"

"Yes I hit him, he scared me and I thought he was going to mug me or something, I didn't think he would fall and hit his head!" She choked our, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes.

_I killed him_. The words played in her head over and over again like song that was out of tune. Karkat took one hand off the steering wheel and held hers.

"It's going to be okay." He promised. "She'll help us hide him where he can't be found, and we'll get through this." This helped her calm down a bit. She held his hand tightly and closed her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as she became very aware of the blood on her trousers.

_I killed him_.

* * *

Before long they were outside "The Graveyard". Jade opened her eyes and saw the bar she just finished her shift at what seemed ages ago. It was run by their friend, Aradia. Both her and the bar could be creepy at times, but she was mostly really nice, and always willing to help her friends. The car hadn't even stopped when Aradia stepped outside, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Where is he?" She practically sang as they got out of the car and went over to her.

"Where do you think? He's stuffed in the boot!" Karkat said angrily.

"Now now, there's no need to be like that." Aradia chirped. "It is really important we keep our heads about this. If we do that, we should be fine."

"So what do we need to do?" Jade asked. She wanted to get rid it as soon as possible.

"Well first, go inside and change into your spare uniform in the locker room. You can leave the old one there and I'll dispose of it." She said. "You should probably get throw out your clothes too, Karkat, when you get home."

"And what about the body?" He asked her.

"Leave him with me." She told them, opening the boot and taking the body over her shoulder. "I'll sort him out."

"What are you going to do with it?" Karkat asked, looking at Aradia strangely.

"I'm going to have a corpse party!" She said happily.

"Ok then…" He said slowly, looking at Jade, then back at Aradia. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks!" She said, unable to contain her delight as she practically skipped inside while carrying the body. Jade, as she followed her inside, thought that maybe this wasn't her first time to get her hands on something like this.

* * *

The night was slowly ebbing away, making the sky navy blue and the stars a bit more difficult to see. There was a freshly dug patch at the back of "The Graveyard". Nothing strange about that, there was a new one almost every month. Usually, however, they were there to hide the dead, not the living, and most times, nothing every dug it's way out. This was not one of those times.

A man was hunched over in a foetal position, exhausted, injured, and confused. He remembered the girl though. He remembered the umbrella hitting him. He also remembered his troll horn head band being knocked off his head.

He was covered in dirt. His hair, his skin, even his T-shirt with the Virgo zodiac symbol on it, covered in the soil that was nearly his grave.

All he wanted to do was see her, and look where it got him.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
